


We love you Damian.

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian has a twink figure and I will die on this hill, Empath Raven (DCU), F/M, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Morning After, Multi, No Sex, Small Damian Wayne, Suggestive things are implied, Tall Raven, Tall everyone else in this relationship, This group can be kinky as fuck, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Garfield Logan, Top Jaime Reyes, Top Jonathan Kent, Top Wally West, blink and you'll miss it angst, damian wayne is adorable, top raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Just a morning with Damian and his lovers.
Relationships: Damian Wayne / Jonathan Kent / Jaime Reyes / Wally West / Garfield Logan /Raven, Damian Wayne/Wally West, Damian Wayne/Wally West II, Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne, Jaime Reyes/Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	We love you Damian.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and I plan writing more of it in the future. Please don't bash it. Let me now if you want more one shots with this pairing and if you have any suggestions.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Logan, stop it.” whined Damian more than demanded as his green lover's hands started wondering to his sides. 

“But, babe! You're so cute!” complained Gar. 

“I have to agree.” said Jaime as he nuzzled his nose into Damian's neck. 

“You were supposed to be on my side.” complained Damian as he tried to turn around and shoot his other boyfriend a heated glare but he was too tired and it came out like an adorable little pout. 

“Please babe, if he was on your side he wouldn't have participated with edging you.” said Wally as he zipped in with breakfast. Damian flushed a dark red and his lovers couldn't help but fall in love with him even more. 

“You better not be including me.” demanded Raven, but in her usual bored voice. She floated into the room, a book floating next to her and a cup of tea floating on her other side. She gave Damian a rare smile and couldn't help but let her eyes rake over his body. 

“You're the only nice one here.” muttered Damian, blushing slightly as the girl's eyes continued looking him up and down. He made slightly grabby motions towards the tea and she quickly floated it over to him. 

“Aw. What about me?” asked Jon, as he flyed in, moving over to stand at the foot of the ridiculously large bed. Damian just raised an eyebrow at the kryptonian and Jon had the decency to adopt a sheepish look. “Never mind.”

“Give it up. Raven's the nicest one here.” said Wally, laughing at his boyfriend, speeding over to Damian and settling down the breakfast tray on his lap and giving him a quick kiss. 

“Suck up.” muttered Jaime half heartedly before placing his chin on Damian's shoulders and taking in his smell. 

“Jealousy isn't pretty.” sang Gar as he took a piece of toast from the tray. 

“That must explain you then.” muttered Damian before squeaking as he was pulled into the changelings lap. 

“Do I need to spank you baby?” whispered Gar seductively and Damian squeaked again as he was lifted up in the air while Gar groaned in protest. 

“He's tired, leave him alone.” said Raven placing him in her lap, glad that her boyfriend was small. 

“So what are we supposed to tell his dad?” asked Jon and Wally couldn't help the snort that escaped him.

“Rough patrol.” replied Jaime, getting out of the bed and stretching slightly. “Can't. Mr Wayne knows that Dami didn't have patrol.” said Wally and Gar groaned again. He didn't want to deal with Damian's father, especially not his glare. “Well it's hot like he's going to jump to this conclusion. He'll probably think that Damian sprained his muscles or something while training.” said Raven, ever the voice of reason in the relationship. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love how smart you are, Rae?” asked Gar flirty. 

“Yeah, when you want to eat her out.” snorted Jaime, coming out of the closet with a pair of jeans and a hoodie. 

“Calling me out like that!” siad Gar dramatically, flopping down on the bed. 

“Suck it up Gar. Now Dami, come on. Have breakfast and get changed.” said Wally, as he gave his small boyfriend a lingering kiss. Damian let out a small whimper as Wally’s lips left his and Raven was glad for her lack of a dick. 

While Damian had started eating, the others had begun getting changed and talking slightly. Occasionally they would feed him only to see his adorable blush. 

When Damian had finished, Wally had picked him up from Ravens hold and rushed him to the walk in closet. He quickly began looking through clothes for Damian to wear and finally settled on some black, jean short shorts and a blank graphic tee. Damian blushed slightly when he looked at the shorts but didn't object and Wally ran them back into the room again. Everyone awed when they saw Damian and he blushed red at the attention. He could feel Wally behind him and his blush spread even more when his hands settled on his hips. “Aren't you a pretty sight.” whistled Gar, prowling closer to his small lover. “For once I have to agree with green bean. You look wonderful Dami.” said Raven, softly and Damian preened at her praise. “Raven’s right, cariño. You look amazing.” said Jaime, eyes gazing over Damian in appreciation. “Come on Dami. We need to go get you to see your family. I can hear them whine and complain.” said Jon, feeling slightly irritable at Damian's brothers. “Yay!” he muttered sarcastically. “I'd they hurt you I can always send them to hell.” said Raven, looking slightly bored but the boys have known her long enough to know that she was worried for Damian. “It's okay. I'll live.” said Damian, trying to play it off. “We're serious though. We love you Damian.” said Gar, in a rare show of solemnes. “He's right, sunshine.” whispered Wally into his ear and Damian leaned back. Eventually everyone had gathered around their small lover and Damian couldn't help but feel safe and loved in their combined embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! I couldn't help but add a teeny tiny bit of angst to it XD.


End file.
